


Cuddle Up

by Rain1701



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, poe being totally gone on finn, where did finn become such a cinnamon roll?, where did the finnamon roll come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain1701/pseuds/Rain1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe glanced over his shoulder to the entrance to the base, looking for Finn amongst the crowd swarming through the doors. He was supposed to have gotten out of that debriefing over an hour ago. Poe was trying not to get too anxious, though; he’d been in longer debriefs before. But he had something that he wanted to show Finn, and he had no idea how the former stormtrooper would react to it.</p><p>• • •</p><p>First time writing stormpilot! Hope you guys enjoy it~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluLotuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluLotuss/gifts).



> Work is based off of this post on tumblr: http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/136643947542/imagine-either-finn-or-poe-finds-a-crashed-tie-in

Poe glanced over his shoulder to the entrance to the base, looking for Finn amongst the crowd swarming through the doors. He was supposed to have gotten out of that debriefing over an hour ago. Poe was trying not to get too anxious, though; he’d been in longer debriefs before. But he had something that he wanted to show Finn, and he had no idea how the former stormtrooper would react to it.

Rey nudged his shoulder, drawing his gaze back to her. She rolled her eyes at Poe’s sheepish smile. “Oh relax already. Finn will like it, lover boy,” she said dismissively, looking back at the wiring she was fixing.

Poe sputtered for a second, and glared when all that got him was a sly smirk from the scavenger. “Shut up, we aren’t at that point yet,” he said, turning back to where he was calibrating the firing system. “And it’s not that he might not like it, it’s...” He sighed and shook his head.

“Worried that it’ll trigger bad memories?”

“Yeah.” He jerked his head in her direction. “That.”

She slapped him on the shoulder. Hard. He yelped and pressed a hand over the damaged area, giving Rey a wounded look. She just gave him a deadpan one in return. “You’re such an idiot,” she said, her eyes drifting past him and latching on something he guessed was close to the entrance of the base. “Don’t look fast, but a certain someone’s walking this way rather quickly.” Rey grinned at him and went back to her work.

Poe whipped around so hard BB-8 whirred worryingly. Sure enough, his eyes easily locked onto Finn, who was all but running as he tried to get through the airfield to Poe’s side. A dopey grin crept across his face, and he pulled himself up to look at BB-8. “Care to finish the job for me, buddy?”

If a droid’s expression could change, BB-8 would be giving Poe a dirty look. The pilot then received a very explicit order to “get over to the thief” and “let the droid work in piece.” Poe just saluted and hopped off the x-wing, resolutely ignoring Rey and her giggling.

Poe made his way through the crowd, keeping an eye on where Finn was at all times, grin still in place. Damn, did he really look good in Poe’s jacket. Poe had told Finn that before, countless times, but the thought still hit him each time he saw the ex-stormtrooper. And man, Finn’s smile was radiant, as bright as a star and prettier than all of the ones Poe’s ever seen. And yes, Poe is more than a little gone on this soldier, he knows and accepts this as a fact, no need to comment on it. He’ll stop gushing now.

But the hugs, Force, the hug that Finn always brings him into whenever they have more time than a second of just passing each other by. Poe swore they kept getting better and better with each one, and where did this boy learn how to hug again? Poe’s fairly certain that’s not something taught in stormtrooper boot camp, or whatever.

They parted, and Poe was greeted with that radiant smile again (he had a theory that each time Finn smiled a star died, but he wasn’t willing to test it to be honest). “Hey. Sorry, the General just wanted to confirm some of the details from the report,” Finn said by way of explanation. Poe waved it aside, dopey smile on his lips.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ve had meetings with the General last hours at a time.” He fidgeted slightly, rubbed at the back of his neck, and glanced back at Finn. Deep breath, come on Dameron, you can handle this. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, what is it you needed to show me anyway?” Finn stepped up beside Poe as he started walking towards the forest around the airfield.

Poe grinned, saying, “It’s a surprise,” and trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

He really hoped that Finn liked it.

• • •

Poe led the way through the underbrush, and towards where he had found a downed TIE fighter that was still relatively in one piece on one of his patrols. One of the wings had broken clean off, creating a hole in the cockpit where the armature had been. The glass was, surprisingly, still in tact, along with the rest of the hull. He’d managed to remove the seats and controls over the last couple weeks, and made the hole bigger and safe to go in and out of, before dragging a mound of blankets and pillows out there that morning, so they’d be sun-warm when he brought Finn out to see it.

He knew when Finn saw the fighter, because his footsteps stopped. Poe turned around and cautiously looked at Finn–

And was blown away at the awestruck expression on the ex-stormtrooper’s face.

Oh Force, Poe’s never seen that look before, and suddenly needed to see it as often as he could manage, because that was _breathtaking._  

Finn met Poe’s eyes, and barely whispered, “You did this? For me?”

Poe opened his mouth, closed it, dropped his gaze to the ground and kicked at it. “Uh, yes? I thought, well, it’d be kinda like when we first met, and a spot where we could just go to, ah, get away from the havoc that is the base, and–“

If he thought Poe’s hugs were wonderful, sweet Force his kisses were to die for, and that he’d learned long before now. All soft and chaste and the barest hint of pressure, just enough to shut Poe up. When Finn pulled away, Poe had to blink his eyes open, not really knowing when they’d closed in the first place, and was granted with another of those radiant smiles that just made his insides turn to goo. Seriously, where did Finn learn to do that? That smile should be illegal.

“It’s great, wonderful even,” Finn said, and then reached down to grab one of Poe’s hands. “You wanna, you wanna test it out?”

Poe let go of a breath, his “yes” intermixing with the exhale, and let himself be pulled towards the broken down fighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..... Yeah. That happened. If you guys wanna imagine that this leads to sex, or just leaving it at cuddles, either works here. I don't really plan on continuing this, so whatever you guys wanna imagine here all works.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
